Plantalaavem
Summary Plantalaavems are the most populous Draconae in The Vale, having existed since the dawn of time. They are pacifistic and herbivorous, to the point of being quite friendly to most organisms. They can be found in nearly all parts of the Vale that can even be considered a tad bit inhabitable, including Spiravit Isles-an area only thought to be inhabitable to dragons walking the line between the living and the dead. Plant dragons are not very territorial-quite the opposite, really. Consistently on the move, Plantalaavems prefer not to have any fixed location. Male and Female Plantalaavem are not only equal in strength, but in number as well, and their tends to be little infighting among males. They were once speculated to be part of a massive hivemind, as Plantalaavem evidently possess no desire to form tribes and all seem to consider one another as part of the same group. The behaviors said above mostly apply to the 'Adult' Plantalaavem, which is their biggest age demographic. Female Plantalaavems, once they should bear a baby, remain in a pregnant state for about 1 or 2 months before delivery. Baby Plantalaavem are random and completely lack any natural instinct or desire to hunt prey or even fend for themself, making them incredibly vulnerable creatures. Halfling Plantalaavem, while capable of defending themselves, mostly spend their time as what are considered 'hunting apprentices' to Adult Plantalaavem. Elders, while well-respected between Plantalaavem, are very lax and lazy creatures. Baby Plantalaavems are about the size of normal human babies. Halflings can grow up to the size of a 16-year-old. Adults will resemble the mass and length of a large car. Adults can then grow on to Elders, who can be the size of a mansion. It should be noted that while the Plantalaavem are pacifistic and friendly, only the Baby Planta are truly naive. Older versions of this Draconae should not be attacked, lest they defend themselves and harm you. However, this only applies to completely normal and unharmed humans, since this dragon is often kept as a pet, at least before it becomes an Elder. Due to their friendly, pacifistic nature and terrifically vulnerable young, Plantavaalem are very common food for Predatory dragons. Domesticated Plantavaalem that aren't trained for combat are especially vulnerable, and you should keep a very close eye on yours if you're choosing to keep one, lest it becomes food for stronger Draconae. Lore "Commonly designated as the Plant Dragon, Plantalaavems are some of the most common types of Draconae seen in The Vale. Their powers are middling in comparison to nearly all others of it's kind. In fact, the Plantalaavem seem positively friendly and pacifistic, even reduced to the status of being a mere 'Pet'. It is one of the extremely small pool of dragons that are allowed to reside outside The Vale due to how purely weak they are. Yet, despite their meekness, Plantalaavem-like so many other dragons of it's power-is in abundance. This conflicts very harshly with Xeno's theory of Draconae, which dictates that weak dragons do not survive very long and are often low in number, gradually being replaced by ones stronger and better. But...the Plantalaavem. They have existed since the beginning of time itself, having not grown any stronger, yet still managing to remain the most populous dragon in history. It makes no sense. Figuring this out would make me the Draecologist of the century! I would be labelled a mastermind. I might even be given the title of Sage! ...No. I can't have that. My mind cannot be clouded by 'riches' or 'fame'...however great those may be. Purely for research's sake. There is something key to their existence, and I cannot figure it out." ''- Professor Maria, Age 637. --- "''All this talk about them being extremely populous is pure blasphemy. It is logically impossible. I propose that the majority of Plantalaa are simply some kind of higher-level Phantoma, and nothing else, or my name isn't Professor Xeno, Great Draecologist, Teen Supreme and Heir to the Throne. Seriously, even if the Great Sage said otherwise, I wouldn't agree. Signing out." ''- Teen Supreme Xeno, Age 640. --- "''What? You're gonna ask ME?? Well, I've never been asked to make a theory on a type of Draconae...who are you anyways?! But, if you insist. I, Auranius the Unworthy, shall tell you. A-anyways, I think that the Plantalaavem aren't just weak little Plant dragons! That can't be true! How else do they manage to survive? I-I think that they have some sort of...power over life! I'm not crazy, I swear, think about it! These dragons have control over nature a-and nature's like, the most important part of Dracolore! They're also able to survive a-anywhere, even in places where there's nearly no life-but! They can't survive in places with absolutely no life to speak of. E-except, I noticed something! If a Plantalaavem enters a No-Life place with another human, the Planta survives! At least, it remains alive! And no one can explain that...but it's a little simple. Life! There was a human there! And humans are alive! God, this is so...stupid. Or am I one of those hidden geniuses, like the Great Sage? I...don't know. Don't tell ANYONE that I told you this, alright? I don't want 'em to think you're crazy! Or that I'm crazy, too. Let's just leave as our...little secret." ''- Auranius the Unworthy, Present Day. Powers & Stats 'Tier: '10-C '| '10-B '| '9-C '''to '''9-A '| '''7-C Alignment: True Neutral | True Neutral | True Neutral | Lawful Neutral Origin: The Vale. Gender: Male or Female. Age: 0 - 8 months | 8 months - 16 months | 16 months - 8 years | 8 years - 100 years+ Classification: Draconae. Powers & Abilities: Very Limited Flight (can hover a few feet off the air) | Flight (can reach a height of 8 meters, though tire out easily) | Flight (a New adult could reach a maximum of 16 meters, very trained Adults can ascend to 610 meters), Plant Manipulation (Adults can revive dead/withered plants. Can manipulate grass into being as strong and as long as rope. Can manipulate flowers/trees into blossoming. With a short roar, can create trees instantly from the ground to ensnare or attack something.) | Same as Adult, Flight maximum height is now 4000 meters. Attack Potency: Below Average level | Human level | Street level to Small Building level | Town level Speed: Below Average Human Flight/Combat Speed | Superhuman Flight/Combat Speed (30 m/s) | Subsonic F/C Speed(Mach 0.1) - Transonic F/C Speed (Mach 1.1) | Superhuman F/C Speed(30 m/s) - Hypersonic+ Flight Speed (Mach 11) [Most Elders reside on the Superhuman range, some elders get faster with age, some become much faster) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human '| '''Average Human '| 'Class 5 '| '''Class 50 Striking Strength: Below Average Human(Biting strength is miniscule | Street Level(Can bite easily through human bone) | Wall Level(Can smash through walls, bites can chomp through Steel) | Building Level(Can destroy houses easily, biting strength varies from Human Bone - Steel.) Durability: Below Average level| Street Level '''| '''Small Building level to Large Building Level | Multi-City Block Level Stamina: Above Average | Athletic | Godlike (Can stay alert and awake for up to a week before collapsing) | Godlike Range: Standard Melee range | Extended Melee Range | Plant Manipulation has Ten Meters - One Thousand meters | Plant Manipulation has Ten Kilometers Standard Equipment: N/A | N/A | N/A | N/A Intelligence: Animalistic | Below Average | Average | Above-Average Weaknesses: No instinct to attack or defend themselves | Extremely pacifistic | Have a weakness to attacks composed of metal | Have a weakness to attacks composed of metal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: # Draco Roar: Adult and Elder Plantalaavem can use a short roar to control plants. Examples include instantly sprouting trees, dramatically increasing the height of grass, ETC. Elder Plantalaavem can destroy an entire forest this way. Key: Baby Plantalaavem | Halfling Plantalaavem | Adult Plantalaavem | Elder Plantalaavem Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:The Vale